Destino
by AmaiKimochi382
Summary: Duo le pregunta a Heero acerca de su relación, pero no recibe la respuesta que espera. Aun así lo que éste le responde es bastante interesante…


**[TRADUCCIÓN]**

**Título original:**FATE**  
>Autor:<strong>CaramelAriana  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Duo le pregunta a Heero acerca de su relación, pero no recibe la respuesta que espera. Aun así lo que responde es bastante interesante…

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, aquí les dejo un pequeñísimo fic de Duo y Heero. En esta hstoria juego con las formas verbales pues, tras leer muchas historias exitosas escritas en tiempo presente, decidí darle una oportunidad. ¡Háganme saber qué tal lo hice!

* * *

><p><strong>Destino<strong>

Pasa el medio día y Duo está en unos de sus tantos estados introspectivos: evalúa el significado de la vida al tiempo que garabatea en un cuaderno de dibujo. Heero queda ajeno a estas reflexiones personales, sentado en un sillón al otro lado de la habitación. Duo le echa una mirada rápida y la pregunta llega a sus labios antes de poder contenerla.

— ¿Crees que fue el destino el que nos juntó? —pregunta.

Heero levanta la vista de su lectura y examina a su pareja.

— No —dice sencillamente, y regresa al texto.

Algo doloroso retuerce las entrañas de Duo, pero pasa de ello y sonríe. Con calma, se recuerda que Yuy no es para nada uno de esos tipos cariñositos; es más, es un tío de muy pocas emociones, y Duo da gracias de ser capaz de ablandarlo lo suficiente como para que lo deje llamarlo "su novio". Claro está, hay ciertas necesidades físicas básicas a las que ni Heero Yuy se resiste, las que provocan que Duo se ría de si mismo quedamente.

Sabe que la relación es una mentira.

Sí, comparten una cama como cualquier pareja normal. Viven juntos y se reparten las tareas como cualquier pareja normal. De vez en cuando Heero incluso lo dejará tomarse de las manos, impasible ante las miradas y susurros que la gente inferior se molestará en lanzarles. Pero puede intentarlo tanto como quiera y aun así nunca serán una pareja normal. La relación existe porque Duo pone cada fibra de su ser en ella, y probablemente a Heero no le importe más allá de ese consuelo físico que disfruta de sobremanera. Por lo menos Duo puede estar orgullo de sus logros en _esa_ área.

Pero Duo Maxwell necesita algo mucho más íntimo que sexo.

Heero dice que lo ama de forma automática ante las fervientes proclamaciones de Duo, pero detrás de sus palabras no hay ninguna emoción real que el trenzado pueda detectar. Y él es un experto cuando del lenguaje de Heero Yuy se trata.

Duo es un masoquista, de cualquier forma.

Y Quatre podrá llamarlo así, pero él todavía no deja a Heero darse el gusto con esa ideíta como para confirmar aquella teoría. Mejor aparta sus pensamientos de la recamara y estudia a su pajera, se prepara para poner su corazón en aquella estresante pregunta otra vez, como el mártir en el que enfermamente se está convirtiendo.

— ¿No crees que estábamos destinados a estar juntos? —pregunta, intentando un tono juguetón.

Heero hace un ruido irritado antes de cerrar su libro, coloca un dedo entre las páginas para marcar donde va y levanta la vista, nivelándola con la sufrida mirada del trenzado expiloto, quien simplemente simula una sonrisa en respuesta.

— No, no lo creo.

Duo se traga el dolor y el "por qué" que intentan escapar de su garganta. Mas Heero no regresa a su libro, frunce el ceño, mirándolo confundido y el chico de cabello largo entra en un estado de pánico ante la idea de que, probablemente, no es capaz de esconder todo tan bien como cree.

De forma distraída, Heero remplaza su dedo con un marcador y deja su lectura sobre la mesa. Estudia a su compañero, quien traga saliva visiblemente ante la intensa mirada. Heero ladea su cabeza y suaviza sus gestos de manera tan sutil que nadie además de Duo podría notarlo.

— Tanto la suerte como el destino implican que no hay elección alguna. Y yo elegí estar contigo. Así que no, no creo que sea el destino.

Las palabras son simples y directas… y _tan_ de Heero. El dolor mal parido de Duo disminuye y es remplazado por algo parecido a un placentero revoloteo. Le lanza a Heero una sonrisa sincera y el otro chico suspira, mas le responde con una de esas pequeñas sonrisillas suyas, levanta una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa y Duo agita su mano en dirección al libro. Heero sacude su cabeza, con una ligera y evidente confusión en el rostro, y regresa a su lectura.

Y aun con la sonrisa en su lugar, Duo vuelve a su cuaderno de dibujo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> ¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? Chicos bobos: Duo siempre asume lo peor y Heero ni cuenta se da. Son una ternura. n_n

**Notas de la traductora: **Hola~ esta es mi primera traducción de Gundam Wing y como no, Duo y Heero fueron los elegidos.

El link a la historia original se encuentra en mi profile y sus reviews se los haré llegar a Caramel. O, si se les da algo el inglés, bien pueden dejarle un mensajillo a ella directamente ;D

Seguiré trabajando en cosillas de esta serie (y tal vez de otras, quien sabe) así que si saben de alguna historia que sea buena y quieran leer en español, pues aquí estoy ;D

Disfruten el fin de semana largo~!


End file.
